Disney Q & A: The Three Caballeros
by VivaThreeCaballeros
Summary: My first Q & A story with the Three Caballeros. They will be answering any questions you guys/girls have!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I'm Viva Three Caballeros and this is my first Q and A for the Disney section. In this Q and A I will have The Three Caballeros come and answer some questions for you guys/girls!**

**These Questions have to be appropriate and have to revolve around the Disney universe. You guys can ask questions in either my PM or on reviews. Also Disney characters can ask them questions as well, just as long the characters are not live action. Sorry but I'm trying to keep it animated characters only. And if you have any questions for me I will be able to answer them as well. I look forward to seeing some great questions and I will try to update as much as I can.**

**And remember to have fun! Ok see you all next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok before we begin let me introduce those birds of a feather…The Three Caballeros!

He's Crazy and wild and likes to mess around and he's always there for his amigos let's welcome that gun slinging roster from Mexico Panchito!

(Panchito runs in shooting his guns and whooping)

Panchito: Ay hola mis amigos! It is very great to see you!

Well we're glad you're here today. Our next Caballero is from Brazil. He sings, he dances the samba, he makes the señoritas swoon at his feet. From Rio de janeiro please welcome Jose' Carioca!

(Jose' comes in twirling his umbrella as he stops and leans against it)

Jose': Ah! É muito bom ver você hoje! É ótimo estar aqui hoje. Isso me traz tanta alegria. Como você tem estado? Or as you americans say What's cookin?

Everythings going great Jose'. And for our final caballero he's small but has a big heart, he's brave and courageous and he has a big temper please welcome yours truly Donald Duck!

(Donald runs in as he gets in front of Jose and Panchito)

Donald: Hello everybody! It's me Donald duck!

(Donald laughs as the three birds sit down)

Nice to have the three of you here today. We have some questions that some of our viewers have got for you.

Donald: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!

Panchito: Please ask away.

Jose': sim!

Ok! Our first question is from Gracekim1: Dear Panchito and Jose, so you think Donald can be a bit of a show off and a bully? Also, do you wish you g or your own shorts like Donald, Goofy and Mickey did in house od mouse and the old cartoons?

Panchito: Si! Sometimes Donald can be a bit of a show off because he wants to be in the spot light

Jose': Sim! He's always looking for ways to get more popular

Donald: I am not!

Panchito: The Gran Fiesta tour in Mexico says otherwise.

Jose: Just take a look.

(Jose' turns on the tv as it shows there concert at the end. When it finishes he turns it off. Donald puts his hands behind his back as he chuckles)

Donald: Well…..

Panchito: And to answer the question of Donald being a bully

Jose': He can be a bit of a bully to others but he's always going to be our friend bully or not

Donald: Awww….

And what about you having your own shorts like Donald and the others?

Jose': Well I have been in a few shorts with Donald before. Blame it on the Samba, Carnival time and not to mention the mickey mouse short o futebol classic!

Panchito: I have been in a short también! It was a Corto con Minnie y Daisy y Clarabella! I was an announcer for a contest and the prize was mexican jumping beans!

Donald: Mexican jumping beans?

Panchito: Si! They make you jump like this.

(Panchito puts some beans down Donald's shirt as Donald starts to jump)

Donald: Hey make me stop jumping! WAAAAAKKK!

Well we'll have more questions for you guys later!

Panchito: Please review our story…..

Jose': Or Donald won't stop bouncing!

Bye! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

And we're back!

Donald: And I finally stopped shaking!

(glares at Panchito)

Panchito: You were asking for it Donald

Donald: Why you….

Jose': Guys! We are here to answer these peoples questions

Donald: Ok fine

Ok…our next question comes from Ajohrendt: Dear Three Caballeros, what songs would you sing on your own and what would you sing together?

Jose': Well I would sing **Aquarela Do Brasil by Ary Barroso because his song is so beautiful and it talks of my home**

**Panchito: I'd sing My name is Panchito because uno it's my name and dos because it teached goofy to be proud of who he was**

**What about you Donald. What would you sing by yourself?**

**Donald: My theme song! Because it's all about me**

**Not surprised there and what song would you three sing together?**

**Jose' Donald and Panchito: The Three Caballeros! **

**Donald: We're always together**

**Jose': And we never give up**

**Panchito: And we just love that song!**

**That's great to hear. Well we'll see you next time! Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**And…Welcome back! Sorry the wait took so long but that's what school will do to you. I am also glad to have The Three Caballeros back here to join us!**

**Donald: It's good to be back**

**Ok Guys our next Question comes from pinocchiofan: Dear Panchito and Jose, I hardly hear about your girlfriends. How are they?**

**Panchito: Me and Clara are still together. Of course babysitting after lil cluck can be a handful still. Clara is the most happiest chicken I've ever met plus she's the best singer. Listen.**

**(Panchito pulls out his phone and shows a clip of Clara singing. Clara sings so loud that all the cups break)**

**Panchito: Doesn't she have the most romantic voice ever?**

**Donald: Yeah sure she does…..if you wanna be deaf**

**(Panchito glares at Donald)**

**Panchito: What did you say?!**

**(Jose' comes in between them and interrupts)**

**Jose': MY girlfriend Rosalina is still the same as she ever was. Dancing, having fun, SHOPPING!**

**Jose' holds onto his hat as he shakes***

**Are you ok Jose'?**

**Jose': Sem sem I'm ok….just don't like shopping. Oh that and for some reason she always wants me to marry her for some reason.**

**Donald: Don't you wanna get married Joe?**

**Jose': One day yes but I am not just ready to wed that is all.**

**It's ok Joe. If you need to wait, you wait. Any way part two to the first question: Also, one of the tracks of The Three Caballeros Greatest Hits (from your appearance in "The Three Caballeros" episode of House of Mouse) has a track called "Old McDonald Has No Pants", but isn't Jose also pantsless?**

**Panchito: Wow….**

**Jose': What?**

**Panchito: I can't believe people remember us still!**

**Donald: I can't believe Jose's pantless**

**Jose': I'm PANTLESS!?**

**Donald: I don't know let's find out**

**(Donald gets up from his chair and yanks one of Jose's tail feathers)**

**Jose': OW! What was that for?**

**Donald: Yep your pantless**

**Panchito: There's nothing wrong with being pantless Jose'**

**Jose': Well that's easy for you to say Panchito. You wear pants**

**Donald: Yeah….come to think of it, you're the only one in the group who wears pants!**

**Panchito: Hey it's not my fault I wear pants! The Disney company made me this way. Think about it this way you may not wear pants but you DO have a magic umbrella.**

**Jose': That's true**

**Panchito: And Donald you may not have pants either but at least you are beloved by all**

**Donald: Yeah that is true**

**Jose': If you did wear pants people would be confuse no?**

**Donald: I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry Panch**

**Panchito: That's ok**

**Besides even if you do or don't wear pants we still think you guys are pretty awesome. Well that's all the questions we have.**

**Jose': Question us soon!**

**Panchito: Adios mi amigos!**

**Donald: See ya next time!**


End file.
